Willow Darling
Willow Darling is the dorky and pretending to know-it-all daughter of Wendy Darling, a protagonist in the famous fairytale-novel "Peter Pan and Wendy". Willow is too preppy to ignore her destiny, but she definitely disagrees with it. Living life like every tiny detail counts Willow is a faithful neutral who is not ready to admit her thoughts on her alignment choice. Kind of a perfectionist and dork Willow tries to figure out the best way to avoid her future. Personality Dorky, smart and fun Willow is an excellent company that loves being noticed. Having great decencies, she's the perfect advisor. Even if her friends always ask her for permission before they take important decisions, Willow doesn't really appreciates giving her precious advice for no reason. Able to win everybody's attention, Willow often becomes a drama Queen and shows her acting talent by fooling students. You see, she sometimes pretends to be someone else around her enemies. Such a ridiculous thing for Willow to think about. Willow believes that it would be unfair and rude if she didn't follow her destiny destiny, even she would never follow a path like this. Willow desires to be a poem writer or a philosophist. She doesn't believe in magic and often tries to avoid her dreams and fantasies that contain additional magical contect. Willow is haunted by magic, as she believes that this unexpected and undiscovered art is dangerous and makes her lose the true meaning of life. Even is she has weird dreams about neverland, she is not ready to face it. She actually tries to avoid her wild imagination but the truth is that Willow could be described as the perfect illustration of magic. Since her mother always told her stories or legends full of the "undiscovered art", Willow couldn't avoid a strong connection with its. She secretly wishes that she don't need to grow up and face the future. Willow is mostly notable because of her curious attitude. Appearence Willow is a normal-height terms, slim and cute girl. She has a royally looking pair of big green eyes which are often covered by glasses in different colors during spring and summer. Willow has soft and straight chocolate brown hair with darker highlights that reach her back and adorable brown freckles around her small nose. She has got pale lips and tiny ears that surprisingly have an excellent acoustic system. Her skin is fair and rosy, although her hands are pretty rough because of book carrying. Willow is very lady-like and respectable in general codes of ethic. She wears simple dresses or jeans and she admits that she's incredibly cute in them. Relationships Family Willow dearly loves her parents but she doesn't thinks that they really understand her. Since her mother never tried to hear about Willow's dislike for fantasies, she always insisted to tell her of great unbelievable stories. Willow never appreciated the company of her mother for the previously written reasons. Willow's father was not exactly the perfect fatherly figure, but Willow loved being around him for no reason. The one that understood and supported Willow was her grandmother. A curious and intelligent lady that didn't have time for fantasies helped Willow stay away from neverland illustrations and flying boys in her window. Friends Rosary Gravington is Willow's best friend. They both have excellent decencies, enjoy tea partying and advising each other. Even if Willow is not that social, she loves hanging out with Bella Ann Butterfly, daughter of the bread-winged butterflies and America Feather daughter of the Native American Indians introduced in Peter Pan. The group of girls knew each other since they were in Nurshey Rhythm school. It's hard to believe that they are friends, as their personalities are completely different, but they still believe that true friendship survives "different personality" situations. Another close friend of Willow's is Odila Atratus the daughter of the Ugly Duckling. Willow believes that there's true beauty under Odila's glasses and feathers. She loves advising and supporting her. Romance Willow is not interested in romance. She even doesn't want to hear about it. Parent's story Listening in on Mrs. Mary Darling's bedtime stories by the open window. One night Peter is spotted and, while trying to escape, he loses his shadow. On returning to claim it, Peter wakes Mary's daughter, Wendy Darling. Wendy succeeds in re-attaching his shadow to him, and Peter learns that she knows lots of bedtime stories. He invites her to Neverland to be a mother to his gang, the Lost Boys, children who were lost in Kensington Gardens. Wendy agrees, and her brothers John and Michael go along. Their magical flight to Neverland is followed by many adventures. The children are blown out of the air by a cannon and Wendy is nearly killed by the Lost Boy Tootles. Peter and the Lost Boys build a little house for Wendy to live in while she recuperates (a structure that, to this day, is called a Wendy House.) Soon John and Michael adopt the ways of the Lost Boys. Illustration by F. D. Bedford from the first edition Peter welcomes Wendy to his underground home, and she immediately assumes the role of mother figure. Peter takes the Darlings on several adventures, the first truly dangerous one occurring at Mermaids' Lagoon. At Mermaids' Lagoon, Peter and the Lost Boys save the princess Tiger Lily and become involved in a battle with the pirates, including the evil Captain Hook. Peter is wounded when Hook claws him. He believes he will die, stranded on a rock when the tide is rising, but he views death as "an awfully big adventure". Luckily, a bird allows him to use her nest as a boat, and Peter sails home. Because he has saved Tiger Lily, the Indians are devoted to him, guarding his home from the next imminent pirate attack. Meanwhile, Wendy begins to fall in love with Peter, at least as a child, and asks Peter what kind of feelings he has for her. Peter says that he is like her faithful son. One day while telling stories to the Lost Boys and her brothers, John and Michael, Wendy recalls her parents and then decides to take them back and return to England. Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to Peter, Wendy and the boys are captured by Captain Hook, who also tries to poison Peter's medicine while the boy is asleep. When Peter awakes, he learns from the fairy Tinker Bell that Wendy has been kidnapped – in an effort to please Wendy, he goes to drink his medicine. Tink does not have time to warn him of the poison, and instead drinks it herself, causing her near death. Tink tells him she could be saved if children believed in fairies. In one of the play's most famous moments, Peter turns to the audience watching the play and begs those who believe in fairies to clap their hands. At this there is usually an explosion of handclapping from the audience, and Tinker Bell is saved. Peter heads to the ship. On the way, he encounters the ticking crocodile; Peter decides to copy the tick, so any animals will recognise it and leave him unharmed. He does not realise that he is still ticking as he boards the ship, where Hook cowers, mistaking him for the crocodile. While the pirates are searching for the croc, Peter sneaks into the cabin to steal the keys and frees the Lost Boys. When the pirates investigate a noise in the cabin, Peter defeats them. When he finally reveals himself, he and Hook fall to the climactic battle, which Peter easily wins. He kicks Hook into the jaws of the waiting crocodile, and Hook dies with the satisfaction that Peter had literally kicked him off the ship, which Hook considers "bad form". Then Peter takes control of the ship, and sails the seas back to London. In the end, Wendy decides that her place is at home, much to the joy of her heartsick mother. Wendy then brings all the boys but Peter back to London. Before Wendy and her brothers arrive at their house, Peter flies ahead, to try and bar the window so Wendy will think her mother has forgotten her. But when he learns of Mrs Darling's distress, he bitterly leaves the window open and flies away. Peter returns briefly, and he meets Mrs. Darling, who has agreed to adopt the Lost Boys. She offers to adopt Peter as well, but Peter refuses, afraid they will "catch him and make him a man." It is hinted that Mary Darling knew Peter when she was a girl, because she is left slightly changed when Peter leaves. Peter promises to return for Wendy every spring. The end of the play finds Wendy looking out through the window and saying into space, "You won't forget to come for me, Peter? Please, please don't forget." Gallery WillowDarling.jpg|Willow's unfinished basic imageWillowLineart.jpg|Willow's lineart ImageCardWillow.jpg|Willow's Neutral card; Front Category:Females Category:Peter Pan Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Work in progress